


Too Long to Wait: Month 6

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Month 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Month 6

Scratch…scratch…scratch…

"Oh, bother!" Frodo muttered.

Aragorn turned over. "Can you not sleep?"

"I'm sorry I woke you. My belly itches." Frodo rubbed the spot where his belly button had once been.

"Hold on, Frodo. Do not keep scratching it or you'll break the skin." Aragorn lit the lantern on their bedside table. He dug inside the first drawer and pulled out a small container. He dabbed a honey-like substance on his finger.

"The balm of sweet nights," Aragorn laughed, rubbing it over Frodo's belly. Suddenly Frodo recognized the ointment, the lavender smell of it, and his cheeks flamed bright red.


End file.
